


Having to keep Quiet

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Over Mouth, Keeping Quiet, M/M, character turns cold after sex, sex with danger of being overheard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 no one can ever know about this so he has to keep quiet when Alfred is just outside the cave showers.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 47





	Having to keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic twenty-one of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I have all thirty one days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will put all thirty one days up.

Having to keep quiet

He heard a slight noise and found Bruce’s hand over his mouth. “It’s Aflred,” Bruce said in his ear even as he didn’t stop fucking him. “Just stay quiet if he finds us this will never happen again.” It was Bruce’s one rule that no one could ever know that they did this some times after close calls out on patrol. He bit back on the moans he wanted to make as Bruce kept fucking him and hoped that Alfred wouldn't come into the shower to check on them. 

He almost never did but there was always a chance especially if he made a noise that sounded like they were hurt. So he kept quiet and did his best not to make a sound as he heard Alfred call from out side. “Master Bruce, Master Dick are you nearly done I have dinner waiting up stairs,” the butler called.

“We’ll be done soon,” Bruce said after a moment, “Go ahead and set the table.” He was amazed at how level Bruce’s voice as even as he continued to plow into his ass. “Isn’t that right Dick?” Bruce said in a playful tone that made it clear in some sick way he was getting off on doing this with Alfred just outside.

Bruce moved his hand so he could speak. “Yeah, see you in a bit Al,” he called impressed with himself for keeping his voice level. Alfred said a quick affirmative and clearly started moving way but Bruce’s hand still slammed back over his mouth. He realised why as Bruce thrust in even deeper and he felt himself starting to cum he bit down on Bruce’s flesh and enjoyed hearing Bruce’s breath through his clenched teeth. He took a bit of pleasure in it but then Bruce pulled out of him and forced him down to his knees coming around in front of him. Bruce jerked off spraying his face with cum. 

“Clean yourself up,” Bruce said moving into the spray to do the same and as soon as he was done leaving quickly. He knew it would happen it always did no matter how attentive or kinky Bruce got while it was happening as soon as he climaxed he was right back to being the distant mentor and had to get away from the site of the teenager he just fucked. He sighed and began to scrub the signs of what they’d done off.

The End


End file.
